Question: Solve for $x$ : $8 = 9x$
Divide both sides by $9$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9x}}{9}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{8}{9} = \dfrac{\cancel{9}x}{\cancel{9}}$ $x = \dfrac{8}{9}$